Dolls
by Alex Damien
Summary: Prussia and Spain want to buy some pretty dolls, but they're both broke. Shenanigans to get money ensue. Spamano, Pruaus, mentions of Gerita.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia halted so suddenly, he pulled harshly against the collars of Germany's dogs, which whined.

"Shit, sorry guys!" he told them, and petted them distractedly. All his attention was focused on the tiny doll uniform in the widow of a doll store. "Really sorry, forgive me?" he asked, finally looking down at them with an apologetic smile. The dogs sat down in front of him. "But seriously, look at that it's beautiful! Wait here, alright?"

He tied them to a post and entered the shop through the pink door. He had never noticed it there before, so it must have opened recently. A small bell chimed as he closed the door behind him and a group of little girls wearing fluffy princess dresses in the corner looked at him in fear.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his battered leather jacket and ignored the girls, instead focusing on the different dolls standing in a dainty little white table, at the center of the store. One was dressed like Louis XV on his crowning day, and that made him grin. On the far back he found a doll of a Spanish noble from around the XV century. That certainly brought back memories. The hat was great, and the jacket just might fit Gilbird. Spain would love it too, and with a little luck he would cook some paella for them once he saw that.

"Good morning sir, can I help you?" asked a woman with a pink apron. She had a couple dolls dressed with ugly Christmas sweaters and reindeer hats. Prussia's heart jumped at the sight of them.

"Uhm, hi. I wanted to know the price of that doll in the window. The one with the Prussian uniform."

"I'm afraid that one is sold. It was a custom made one for a special client, but he hasn't picked it up yet."

"So you make custom ones? Like, I can tell you how and you'll make it?" Prussia's eyes shone at the idea of one made to look like Germany from when he was a kid. He could dress him up in all of the old suits he'd had. Even that one with the suspenders and the hat that his brother absolutely hated.

"Uh…yes. It's a bit expensive though…," the lady said, looking at his jacked and his torn sneakers. "If you want one for your daughter, I could recommend another store."

Prussia huffed. "I wanted it for myself actually.

The lady gave him an awkward smile. A tall man entered the store. He wore a really nice suit that reminded Prussia of the ones Romano sometimes wore to Mafia meetings. Behind him came a girl of no more than six years.

"Look, there are your friends princess. Go say hi," he said, and pushed her forward, but the girl didn't move and just looked down at the fabric of her princess dress.

The lady that had been speaking with Prussia turned to the man.

"Good morning sir. I'll get your dolls now," she said. The man didn't even look up at her. He searched his wallet and took out a golden card. Germany had one like that too. One he never let Prussia use.

The lady took the Prussian soldier doll and then brought from the back a doll carefully enclosed in a clear plastic case. It was a man with long blonde hair dressed in a blue uniform with a flute in hand. The girl gave a high pitched scream and reached for the dolls.

"That's Fritz!" said Prussia, unable to contain himself.

"Excuse me?" asked the man, pulling his daughter closer to himself.

"I mean, that's Frederick the Great," he said.

"It's Old Fritz," said the little girl. Her father looked at Prussia up and down, clearly not liking what he saw.

"Hmm, my wife is a history teacher, and our daughter has developed quite the love for a few historical figures. I take it you have a liking for history too."

"I love history. Ha, ha, it's like living again, but, in the past, you know."

The bell on top of the door chimed and Spain came in, a bottle of wine in his hand. "Found you, asshole! Guess what I found in the attic!"

The girls in the corner gasped, and one in a pink dress pointed at Spain "He said a bad word!"

"Sir, I will have to ask you to leave. Both of you," said the lady with the pink apron.

Prussia blushed. He saw the man glaring at him and decided to not make a fuss. Just this once. He pulled at Spain's arm.

"Ok lets go," he said and exited the store with Spain in tow.

"Sorry. I saw your dogs and entered. It's a doll store? What's up with that?"

Prussia pointed at the window and the dolls with the historical clothing. Spain looked at them curiously.

"I came in to ask about the doll clothes. I want at least a nice Christmas hat for little Gil. He's due a new one years ago," said Prussia while untying the dogs. He looked up and noticed Spain wasn't listening anymore, so he sighed. "Whatever dude."

Spain scoffed a laugh, and turned to Prussia with a smile that made him look much younger.

"They're beautiful dolls! I want one too!" he said, and Prussia knew better than to ask him why.


	2. Chapter 2

At Germany's house, Prussia baked some treats for the dogs waiting eagerly around Spain, who looked at the store's webpage on Germany's laptop. Prussia checked the cookies and wiped his hands on the ugly Christmas apron he wore. Then he looked at the bottle of wine Spain had brought with him and whistled.

"This is really, really old. You really were cleaning up there."

"Ajá. Took a while too."

"That's rare for you. You don't go back to your old house in the country that much anymore."

"Hmmm, well, I'm behind a couple months on the rent for my city apartment and I was looking around for something to pawn."

"The crisis is still pretty bad, uh?"

"Bad, bad, bad...," said Spain, not looking up from the screen. "I renounced all of my payments until it gets better. The people were happy, and it was more symbolic than anything, but even if I don't have to eat, I still have to pay rent."

"And you found something?"

"Nope. But I'd been thinking of going back to the country anyway so I guess I'll start packing."

"You sure?"

"Sip (Yep),the city's too depressing lately anyway."

Prussia nodded. "This wine would probably-"

"I'm not selling that one. It's from back when we burned down a british fleet remember? We have to drink it!"

Prussia looked at the handwritten date on the label and tried to remember. His memory had gotten worse and worse lately. Blackie barked, and Prussia quickly turned his attention back to the cookies in the oven. "Call France then," he said, taking out the cookies tray. The dogs barked excitedly. "They're too hot guys, you're gonna have to wait a while for them."

The dogs whined and gave him their best sad puppy eyes. Prussia had to look away as he took them to the table. Back in the kitchen, Spain whined.

"They're so expensive!" he said, and let his forehead hit the table. He sobbed dramatically too, just for good measure.

"Really?" asked Prussia, looking over him at the screen.

"At least a whole months' rent"

"Sheisse."

They fell silent for a few moments, until Spain lifted his head. "I still need one."

Prussia smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, they went out to a club, thanks to a very happy France who did remember the battle and had decided to be very generous with the drinks.

"Think of it as a moving out party," he said, and served them all another glass of Spain's wine.

"That's great! Thank you France!" said Spain. He was already very drunk, and was starting to speak very loudly. Prussia cackled. "It's so hot here!" Spain unbuttoned his shirt completely.

"You stop that dear, or you'll be confused with the dancers," said France.

"Will they give us tips?"

"Probably," France pointed to Spain's well defined abs. Spain smiled and took off his shirt and tossed it over the back of the seats of the booth they were in. A bunch of people around them turned, cheering. Some of them threw bills when Spain stood up on the table.

France laughed, until someone dropped a glass of something freezing down his back. He jumped out of his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted, and turned around to see a very pissed off Romano. He paled. "R-romano, what a surprise my dear."

"What the fuck did you do to him and why is he taking off his clothes like that? Hell, why aren't you STOPPING HIM?"

Spain squealed and jumped over the seats to hug him.

"Romano! Romano! Kiss me Romano! I've missed you so much!"

"Spain we saw each other last weekend, get off me and put on a shirt."

"I still missed you so much! I missed you every night!"

"Spain stop!"

People around them cheered. Romano glared at them, and Spain took that moment to kiss him.

A couple slaps in the face later, they all sat at the booth, but Romano hadn't managed to disentangle himself from Spain.

"What's this? Are you happy to see me?" asked Spain, rubbing at Romano's leg.

"Spain that's a gun, now stop before I shoot you."

Prussia choked on his drink and Spain laughed so hard, he fell back against the seat. Romano sighed and glared at France.

"And you keep fucking encouraging them."

"They need to party once in a while. We all do," said France, grinning. Romano huffed. One of his mafia bodyguards passed him Spain's shirt, which he had recovered from the dance floor.

"Celebrate what?" he asked, then pulled up Spain, and noticed he was crying while laughing. "What the hell?! What's wrong with you now? Why the fuck are you crying?!"

"Sorry! I made myself sad," he said with a silly smile, but all Romano could see was the light from the club lights reflecting in Spain's tear streaked cheeks.

"He's sad because he's moving away!" laughed France. Romano was too shocked to understand him.

"Moving away? How the hell can you move away?! You're a fucking country!"

France and Prussia laughed at him.

"I'm moving back to our old house," whispered Spain against Romano's ear, the hand around Romano's shoulders sliding slowly down to his waist. "Please come visit me Roma, I miss you so much," he kissed the back of Romano's neck.

Romano turned red even in the darkness of the club. He pushed Spain away.

"Not in public, you ass! Now put on your shirt!" he extended the shirt and a folded piece of paper fell out. "What is this?" He picked it up and unfolded it. It was a drawing of a man in a Spanish uniform from the second world war.

Prussia took it from him and looked at it with a strange sharpness in his eyes. "Oh, so this is the one you wanted. Thought so too," he said, and laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at drawing!" laughed Spain. Romano snatched the paper back.

Despite what Spain said, the drawing was almost perfect, with an astounding amount of detail put into the eyes.

"Who is this guy?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Spain giggled. "Don't be jealous Roma. He was a human, and he's already dead."

"I'm not jealous! I'm tired of you being a fucking idiot!" he stood up and threw the shirt at Spain. "You can keep making a fool of yourself for all I care!" he shouted, and left.

"That could have gone better," said France. Spain shrugged.

"I don't think it could. Not with Roma at least" he gave Prussia a cruel glare. "And not when you betrayed me like that."

Prussia shrugged and looked away.

"Now now, we're celebrating. Let's not get carried away," said France with a look that told them they'd been through worse, but Romano always brought forth such strong emotions in Spain, it was hard dealing with him when he got like that.

"Give me the drawing," ordered Spain. Prussia blinked, then looked around their seat. Spain looked under his shirt, and in his pockets. "You lost it! Bird bastard!"

Prussia looked genuinely confused. "No, I took it from him and... Hell I don't even know anymore man. Just draw another one. It took you like five minutes."

Spain growled and France ordered another bottle of that nice Sherry Spain liked.

A few drinks later, the incident had been forgotten completely, and they toasted to spain's return to his old house.

Hours later, they walked through the streets of Paris, almost completely drunk and singing songs at least a couple hundred years old. The incident with the drawing completely forgotten. Prussia ran ahead then turned around.

"Sing something newer you old bastards!" He shouted. The other two laughed at him

"Already forgot these? Your memory really sucks!" said Spain.

Prussia threw a rock at them and failed. It made him laugh so much, he had to lean against a stop sign like a really bad pole dancer, which reminded Spain that he had taken off his shirt at the club.

"Did you pick up the money the people threw?" he asked. Prussia signaled to France, who took out a small roll of bills

"Why did you want it anyway? I was paying"

Spain twirled in front of him. "We're saving to buy dolls!"

"Dolls? Like, to play with?"

"I want one of West! And one of Fritz!" Said Prussia, sliding down the stop sign.

France scratched at his head, trying to figure out what was going on, when he remembered the face in the drawing.

"Ah well, if you need money then big brother can give-"

"No." Said Spain. He wobbled a little and fell against the wall behind him. Prussia laughed so loud, a couple passing on the other side of the street gave them curious glances.

"I need to earn it. I have my pride," he slid down the wall and fell awkwardly on the ground. "A man's pride!"

France sighed. "Spain you're not even a real man. None of us are."

"Shut up! I am!"

"Alright, alright. But I still want to help you. Hmmm, well I have a new club"

"I can't have a job until the crisis gets better," said Spain

"I can't have a job ever!" yelled Prussia, smiling.

"I know! But I wouldn't be hiring you. You could work there and just earn what you can from the tips. I wouldn't be paying you."

Spain considered it for a moment. A moment in which he sank completely to the floor and looked at France upside down from the cold concrete.

"Alright!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, Spain wore a waiter's uniform while Prussia put sparkling gel in his hair.

"I wouldn't mind doing this if it wasn't only me getting naked."

"Sorry," said Spain. "Romano would be too angry if he heard about me doing this. I'd better not risk it, ha ha!"

Prussia sighed. "Whatever. I'll be so awesome that I get all the money we need in no time!"

"Alright!"

"And this is much better than it used to be in soviet Russia!"

"...Alright..."

Spain left Prussia to finish getting ready and started waiting tables with a big smile. The girls and some of the men liked him almost immediately, and he got very good tips. Especially when he returned some of the flirtatious winks and smiles. All in all, he was having a lot of fun even if it was a hard and tiring job

As he finished giving a bottle to a group of friends in a corner of the club, he ran into France, who looked a bit worried.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just... Thought I saw someone."

Spain frowned, and looked around. "Really?"

"But like... you know, someone...," he gestured broadly at the air in around him, and Spain nodded. It was the kind of seeing where you felt someone in your lands who did not belong.

The stage at the end of the club lighted up, and the music changed. They stopped to look, and Spain realized he felt it too.

Someone was out there, and their presence pulled at the usual harmony of the three of them together in one place.

The beat started, and Prussia walked out of the curtains with a confident stride that demanded complete attention, and a shine to his eyes that showed he was a man used to holding devotion in his hands.

He wore a dark blue police uniform complete with a hat and gloves.

He held the pole with his right hand, moved his hips and lifted the other hand to his audience.

Adore me - his body said.

The club cheered in a frenzy.

He lifted a leg and hooked it around the pole, sliding down slowly, caressing it like a lover. Once kneeling in the groud, he unbuttoned the shirt, his gaze fixed ahead, looking at nothing and yet seeing every single person in the audience.

Spain grinned when Prussia took off the shirt, knowing that few would notice it, with Prussia's eyes controlling their attention. It had been long since Spain had done that.

In different circumstances, of course.

A frazzled looking waitress pulled at his sleeve.

"Antonio, there's a customer who wants you to give him a lapdance," she said. Spain laughed.

"No way. Tell him I'm not a dancer."

"I told him! He's very insistent."

"I really can't," he said. Then there was a pull in the atmosphere, of someone revealing themselves, and Spain saw a brown haired head near the stage, and Prussia's shocked expression. Spain turned to France, but the other one was already way ahead of him rushing to the stage.

"Antonio you have to go talk to him," said the waitress, but Spain gently shook her off.

"Sorry I really really can't!" He called back as he ran towards the back of the stage. Prussia and Austria had disappeared, but Spain could feel their presence like a sharp buzzing in the air.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He heard Austria shouting.

The dressing room door stood wide open and the other dancers peeked inside. France shooed everyone away and closed the door, telling them that there was nothing to be seen there. And in their minds, as soon as they looked away, there wouldn't be.

"Are they...?" Started Spain, but France gave him a calm smile.

"Let's leave them to solve it themselves," he said, and held on to Spain's arm.

"But Austria-"

"Austria is always angry with him, is he not? I'm sure they'll be fine. Trust big brother in this."

Spain shook his head. "Fine. If you really think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the dressing room, Prussia smirked at a very flustered Austria.

"I can't believe you are so shameless as to do these kinds of things!" shouted the brunette

"Austria please, you're being way too stuck up."

"How dare you?! When you were out there like a whore! Do you not realize how appalled Germany would be if he found out what you're doing?"

Prussia lifted an eyebrow at that.

"But I don't think he will find out," he said, and licked his lips.

Austria opened his mouth to say something, when Prussia stepped forward, too close, too fast. Austria stepped back. Prussia followed. One, two steps. The back of his legs hit against something and he fell down into a chair.

Prussia set his knee in between Austria's legs.

"How about I convince you, little master?" he whispered so close to his face, he could smell the fresh scent of his silk cravat.

"You have got to be kidding," muttered Austria, and pushed at Prussia's shoulders, but the other held his wrists with a strength that shocked him.

"Nuhuh," he said, and leaned in closer to Austria's neck, so that he would feel the brush of his lips when he spoke. "No touching, little master."

Prussia set Austria's hands over the armrests with a warning stare, and only when he saw the other wouldn't move did he step back to look at him.

Now little master, started Prussia, and took off his police hat, then put it lovingly on Austria's head. "Why don't you enjoy the show?"

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, while the other softly traced patterns over Austria's coat.

"This is so stupid," muttered Austria, but Prussia could feel his chest trembling under his fingers. He scoffed out a laugh and sat fully on Austria's lap. When the shirt was fully open, he slid it off, giving the other one a full view of the muscles in his chest moving.

"Really? But the other little master seems to think otherwise," he said, and his hands lowered to touch Austria's thighs, so very close to his crotch, teasing.

"If you think even for a moment that I will-"

Prussia wrapped his arms around Austria's neck and grind his crotch against Austria, making him moan.

"You're right. This is stupid. Just fuck me already."

Austria stood up too quickly and they both fell forward to the floor. Prussia laughed. "A little too eager, little master?"

Austria silenced him with a kiss. While Prussia was distracted, Austria opened the other's pants and palmed his erection. Prussia gasped and kissed him harder, slipping his tongue inside Austria's mouth

"I can't believe_ -you_," said Prussia when they parted, smiling in a way that softened the usual sharpness of his eyes.

Austria froze under that gaze, and Prussia took the moment to flip them over so that he was on top of him. "Shall I take control now little master?" He asked, licking his lips. Austria swallowed.

Prussia pushed aside his stuffy coat and opened his shirt. Once open he passed his fingers softly over the skin. The way Austria shivered under him made his heart jump.

Austria held his thighs, writing under him and trying to get more friction between them. Prussia leaned down to kiss his neck, making him gasp.

While he was distracted, Prussia sneaked a hand between them to unbutton his pants.

Austria gasped when Prussia licked his nipple.

Finally Prussia slipped his hand inside Austria's pants. "Tell me you came prepared," he whispered. Austria huffed.

"This is a strip club, and I have to come prepared?" he complained, but took a small bottle from a pocket inside his coat. He lifted an eyebrow at Prussia, who smirked and grind his ass against Austria's crotch.

Austria needed no more encouragement, and slipped off Prussia's pants. Underneath he was wearing some awful red boxers with a small chirping bird printed in the right leg.

"Were you really going to show that to people?" asked Austria. Prussia snickered.

"Nah, I was going to show them something more interesting," he said, and pulled off his boxers. Austria sighed, but a smile managed to slip past his lips. Prussia saw it, and lowered to kiss the corners of his lips.

Austria coated his fingers with the lube and slowly pressed one into Prussia. The albino hummed into the kiss, and started kissing down his neck while Austria added more fingers, searching for that place. Prussia bit at Austria's collarbone and licked the red skin his teeth left.

Austria gasped, and he moved his fingers in a way that made Prussia whine and laugh at the same time.

"Did I-?"

"Fuck me you idiot!"

Austria took away his fingers and used the rest of the lube to coat his length. Then he held Prussia's hips, positioning him. Prussia gasped and held on to Austria's shoulder, his nails digging into the skin. Austria couldn't remember the last time Prussia had been so passionate, wanting to be filled like this, moaning loudly when Austria pressed deeper into him. It made Austria's heart beat so hard it was almost painful to look up at him and see that look in his face, completely lost in the sensation.

Austria grabbed Prussia's dick and started jerking him off in time with the way Prussia bounced on top of him.

"P-Prussia, I…" he stuttered out, realizing he wasn't going to last much.

Prussia looked down at him, and his eyes seemed to have an inner shine, but Austria's orgasm overwhelmed him, and he closed his eyes, moaning loudly.

A few minutes later, they both laid on the floor.

"Whoa. I'd forgotten about your pianist hands," said Prussia, licking his lips. "Why don't we do this more often? Why don't we do this all the time?"

"Because you're too busy playing at being a stripper."

Prussia pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Austria on the floor. That strange look on his eye -all soft and bright like embers- was fading. "Aw, you jealous specs?"

"Of course not, you fool. Just...don't do stupid things like this anymore."

Prussia smirked. "Fine. Fine."


End file.
